Tomb Stones
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Harry Osborn, feeling lost at his father's grave yard, meets someone he believes to be an angel. not a one shot


**Alright, new story, don't have any idea where i got the idea for it. (yes i do. Spider-man, duh) I'm not sure if it's any good. I sure hope it is though! Harry, Peter and that girl Ursula who's the daughter of the guy who owns the appartments that Peter lives in aren't mine. BUT STAN LEE IS THE BEST FOR DRAWING THEM!!!**

* * *

He stood, staring at his father's grave, wondering why… Why in the world was he killed? Why in the world did Spider-man take him away? What had Norman Osborn done wrong to deserve this? Nothing. Norman Osborn had done nothing to deserve such a punishment. Why did Spider-man take him like this? It was a fate too cruel to comprehend. Harry stared at the grave, rage building inside of him, tears welling in his eyes. Spider-man would pay. He swore it every time he came to his father's grave, he swore that Spider-man would pay.

He had been gone for a year now, and now Harry was the owner of Oscorp industries. He wasn't sure weather to be happy about it or what. He kept it alive in memory of Norman. But would his father be proud of him? No… not until Spider-man paid for what he did, then his father could truly be at rest.

The tears slid down his face as he continued to stare at the tomb stone. Thoughts kept racing through his head. "Why? Why did he have to go and leave me like this?" he mumbled to himself.

"It doesn't seem fair does it?" a voice asked from behind. Harry turned around and saw a young woman with sandy hair and dull grey eyes standing behind him, also looking very sad.

He didn't know her, he knew nothing about her, or why she was standing behind him, but he answered her anyway. "No, it doesn't." he said to her. She handed him a white handkerchief to dry his eyes.

"How was he taken?" she asked him. Harry was about to answer saying that Spider-man had killed his father, but decided against it. She probably wouldn't think of Spider-man as a killer. No, she probably thought of that bug as a hero.

"He was stabbed." He replied.

"Norman Osborn." She said absently. "You were his son?"

"I was."

She looked at the grave again. "Did he love you?"

Harry didn't know what to think of that question. Of course his father loved him. Why wouldn't he? Harry was his son after all. He promised he would make things right for him… but he never did. Instead he died. Did Norman Osborn love his son?

"I don't know…" Harry replied.

"I hope he did." She said. She looked down at Norman's grave with a wistful look. She then looked back to Harry and tried to give him a weak smile, but nothing appeared on her face. Nothing appeared on Harry's face either. Both were blank and empty, both had nothing to say to the other. But Harry felt like he had to ask her something.

"Who are you here for?" he asked her.

Her eyes were immediately down cast. "My older brother." She said. "He was taken about a year ago."

"I see." Harry replied. "That's about when I lost… when my father was stolen from me."

"It certainly seems like that doesn't it? That they were stolen unjustly?" she sighed.

Harry looked away, she wouldn't understand. Norman Osborn really was stolen unjustly. Stolen by everyone's hero. Stolen by Spider-man. He didn't even know if his father loved him. He was never given the chance to prove he did. When Harry needed him most, he was stolen.

The girl put her hand on his shoulder, but still did not smile. "I wish the best for you." She said, turning away to leave.

"Wait." Harry said. The girl turned back to him and he handed back her handkerchief.

She managed to smile weakly. "You keep it." She sighed. "I think you need it more than I do. You can return it when you're feeling better."

Harry watched her walk away, but wondered, how could he return it if he would most likely never see her again? He didn't even know her name. It didn't even strike him to ask her what it was, nor did he think to go after her, his mind was still on the grave, on the revenge, on the hate. But still he stared after her until she turned to him again.

"Good bye, Harry" she called to him.

"Bye" he called back. He turned to his father's grave once more, but then jerked back around to the girl. "Wait, how'd you know…?" the last words dropped when he saw no one there. She was gone. Who was she? Why was she sent to him, and where did she go?

As soon as Harry returned home, he called his best friend, Peter Parker. He waited for an answer, but the one who answered was a young woman. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry… I must have the wrong number." Harry said, he was about to hang up.

"Wait." The girl said, "Who are you trying to call?"

"Uh, my friend Pete… Who are you?" Harry asked the girl.

"My name is Ursula, hold on, I'll get Peter." She said with a tired giggly tone. It turned out that he had the right number after all. Within moments, Peter was on the phone.

"This is Peter," he said.

"Hey Pete, long time to see." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, How've you been?" Peter asked, happy to hear his friend's voice.

"alright. Hey, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"You are talking to me Harry." Peter said.

"You know what I mean Pete. Could you come over please?" Harry said.

"Sure, I'll be right over." Peter replied. They hung up and Harry waited for Peter. It seemed like forever for Peter to get there. In reality it took him about two hours. When he finally arrived he looked tired and out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked his friend. "What took so long?"

"My, uh, my bike stalled and tipped over on my way here, I had to take it to a repair shop… I had to run the rest of the way here." Peter lied. He couldn't tell Harry that he was spider-man and had just stopped two robberies.

"Oh, sorry man. Are you alright?" Harry asked, ushering him inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What about you? What do you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain." Harry said. "But I think I met an angel…"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I'll say this right now. Harry probably only thought she was an angel because she just happened to show up when he was feeling weak and knew exactally how he felt or whatever. I'm not entirely sure. Please review though.**


End file.
